


Best Homecoming Present, Ever

by novemberjuliet



Series: Little Will Meets World [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberjuliet/pseuds/novemberjuliet
Summary: Mulder arrives home from a trip and Scully has a surprise for him.





	Best Homecoming Present, Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! I'm back! Hope you'll like this one. Happy reading!

Mulder has been away for a week for a class trip the Academy made him go and he was finally getting home. Scully and Will had been waiting for him in the arrival area for 15 minutes now, and the two-year-old was getting restless in his mother’s arms.

“Down, Mommy!” He said as he tried to squirm from his mother’s grasp, but Scully held him tight.

“Do you want to give Daddy something when he sees you?” She asked as she saw the gift shop not far from where they were standing. She sighed in relief when the little boy nodded his head, hid dark auburn hair bouncing.

“Bawoon, give Daddy bawoon.”

“Okay, we’ll buy a balloon.”

She held him as they entered the gift shop and as soon as William saw the balloons, he bounced up and down in Scully’s arms, apparently floating, helium filled rubbers excited him.

“Lellow! Lellow bawoon, Mommy!” he exclaimed and tried to reach for the string that was attached to the yellow colored balloon.

The lady behind the counter smiled at Scully and understandingly nodded her head, having seen this sight a hundred times already.

“We’ll take the yellow one, please.”

The cashier took the dollar bill that Scully held and after she placed it inside the register, she took the string of the balloon and tied it not too tightly on William’s chubby wrist.

Seeing her son’s face beaming, Scully smiled as well and kissed his cheek.

“Can you say thank you to the nice lady?” Scully coaxed him.

“Tank woo.” He said and blew the lady a kiss. ‘ _ _Heart breaker”__ Scully amusingly thought. The lady chuckled and waved them both good bye as they headed out of the door.

Minutes later, Scully recognized a few of Mulder’s students already passed by with luggage in hand and she could feel the anticipation burning in her stomach.

She smiled brightly when she saw Mulder from the distance.

“Look, Will! It’s Daddy!” She told the boy at the same time pointing to the tall man walking towards them. As Mulder got nearer, she whispered into Will’s ear and placed him on the floor. He didn’t hesitate to run to his father whose arms were already opening wide.

“DADDY!” He exclaimed. “I got you bawoon!” He told Mulder, showing the yellow balloon tied on his wrist. Mulder hugged him closed.

“Thank you, buddy. I love it. You keep it safe for me, okay?”

“Otay.” And Will snuggled himself against his Dad.

“Hi,” Mulder said as Scully approached him and he pulled her close for a hug. “I missed you both so much.” He kissed her, then Will.

“We missed you too, so so much.” Scully said and she leaned up to kiss him on the lips. “I have a present for you at home.”

Mulder’s eyebrows shot up and Scully hit his arm playfully and rolled her eyes.

“Let’s go home then.” He said.

* * *

 

Their Golden Retriever, Bailey, greeted them by the door when they entered the house. The dog jumped on Mulder who also patted its head in return. William ran to his playroom, the balloon untied from his wrist and now left forgotten on the living room floor. Mulder and Scully went to their bedroom and helped him unpack his stuff.

After unpacking, Mulder decided to go to Will and give him a stuffed animal he bought when he roamed the streets and shopping malls in San Diego. While he was gone, Scully took out the wrapped present from her bedside drawer and exited the room.

When she passed by the playroom, she saw Mulder laying on the floor next to Will as they played under a makeshift fort out of old blankets and pillows, talking animatedly using stuffed animals. Her heart melted and she couldn’t wait to give Mulder the gift.

She knocked on the door alerting her two boys, “I’ll be in the living room if you need me.”

The boys responded ‘Yes’ and went on with their game.

 

A couple of minutes later, Mulder went to the living room and found Scully napping on the couch, the dog also snoozing underneath the coffee table. He smiled at the sight and went around the couch and woke her up gently.

“Hey sleeping beauty.” He softly said and kissed her forehead. “The cub is napping away into dreamland.”

Scully smiled and scooted over to give him some space so that he could sit beside her.

“Do you want your present?” She asked, eyeing the small green box that was resting on the table.

“Sure.”

She smiled and grabbed the box and handed it to him. She chuckled when he shook it and when he opened it, a string of pictures that was attached to the lid came out. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He dropped the box and scooped her into a bear hug, tears stinging their eyes.

“We’re having a baby.” He breathlessly said. His heart was thumping, his ears were ringing.

“Yeah, are you happy?”

“I’m so so happy! Best homecoming present, ever!” he exclaimed like a little kid and he kissed her again.

They came up for air, both panting and out of breath.

“We’re gonna be parents again.” Scully tearfully said, a watery smile on her face.

“Another miracle.”

“Yeah, another miracle.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Leave it on the comments section down below. And I hope ya'll should know by now that I am a sucker for AU fanfics, especially when it involves MSR + William. Family fics always captures my heart. I love fanfic William, honestly. Reviews are very very much appreciated. Thank you for reading! xoxo


End file.
